


【辫林】星宿满天

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 8





	【辫林】星宿满天

郭麒麟在上场门后面听着台上的唱段，声音袅袅，都是他听惯了的歌，可那人就唱得动听，好似来人间一趟，只有他没有被沾染过，没被修饰过。

再低头看了眼手机上的照片，仿佛已经脑补出自己心尖上的人是如何与别人交好，不理会自己的心烦意乱。

气性上来，转脸就跑了。

张云雷晚上回家在门口等电梯的时候，回头看见小孩靠在楼道墙上，拉过来手冰的让人心疼，冬天泠冽，楼道里也没有挡住寒气，他把长围巾解下来一圈一圈的给郭麒麟围上。

“我不冷。”

男人没有理他这句，再用大衣把人裹住，说：“你都在抖。”

回了家自顾自按开空调去洗手，回到客厅就看见小孩还楞楞地坐在茶几上不动。

“别把我茶几坐坏了。”

郭麒麟站起来， 脸色缓和红润了一点，把围巾和外套扔到沙发上，嘀咕：“那我坐哪儿。”

张云雷在他面前的沙发坐下，语气没什么起伏地说：“站着吧。”

“我，我饿了。”

“一天跑哪儿去了？下了台就没见你。”

……

郭麒麟不说话，明明后台都有人告诉自己，张云雷找不到人几句话就问明白了事情经过，返场脸色不好地查了半天作业，回来还跟后台的人发了通邪火。

影响得自己不敢在外面晃荡，晚饭也没吃就蹲张云雷家楼下等着被捡走。

张云雷也了解他的这些想法，看他自然而然的样子觉得亲昵，郭麒麟有别扭心思，但是从不让人感觉唐突，就是在自己这里，表面上装着乖顺懂事，却常常认错，心里的臣服总赶不上他要做一些枝繁叶茂的出格事情来，不断惹自己生气，再从得寸进尺里获得安心，张云雷不想再惯着他这个毛病。

“自己乱跑出去，还不认错。”跟他挑明。

“那你为什么生气？”

“我还不能怪你了。”张云雷觉得好笑。

“怪我什么，怪我眼里藏不住事儿，看到关于你就激动？”郭麒麟压不住情绪，想要喊起来。

张云雷看着面前色厉内荏的小孩，甚至轻笑了一下，表情也是温和的，说：“你马上就会感受到做了这件事的后果，现在还要跟我争论吗。”

闻言郭麒麟有些懊恼无措，也不再说话，垂头丧气地，争论什么呢，说得越多这个男人越生气，这场战争还没有开始就直接输了。

“裤子怎么还穿着，脱了。”张云雷没什么波澜的语气。

压迫感袭来一时难以接受，知道要发生什么眼里也泛起涟漪，忍不住低着声音跟这个男人服软：“你不要这样对我好不好，小舅舅……”

称呼放在这会儿徒然地悸动，可把话说出口的人从来都意识不到自己有多会招惹是非。

张云雷觉得有趣，好整以暇地看着他，也不言语，郭麒麟涨红了脸不动弹，两只手紧紧攥着裤子的侧边，眼泪忍在眼眶里，看着好不可怜。

不忍心再逼他，拉着胳膊把他拉过来，要替小孩动手，这边郭麒麟实在拉不下脸，不死心的拽着，男人不悦，沉了声音问他：“还不听话？”

这要让人怎么听话。

奈何手用不上劲儿，一吓唬就松手了，顺着他把裤子落下来，再从里面走出来。

郭麒麟头也不好意思抬，耳朵都红起来，张云雷拉着他的手腕，娇嫩的青春年纪，让他坐在自己腿上。

平日里人人尊着敬着的少班主，走到哪儿都是自持的，可现在两人只是对视也显得不平等，小孩感到惶恐的时候都极天真赤诚，眼里无辜和颤抖也掺着少年气，整个人羞臊着浑身不自在，郭麒麟自己都没有意识到手一直把着男人的手臂没有松开。

“心里不舒服为什么不告诉我。”张云雷语气清淡，问出的话竟然有一种威严。

郭麒麟面色一滞，要这样问话吗，带着压低的屈辱，颤着声音问他：“你让我下来站着好不好……”

“不好。”

张云雷按着小孩，让他顺着劲儿把脸埋在自己肩颈，腿略微抬起来把他的屁股垫高，郭麒麟整个人像是小动物一样趴伏在男人身上，只有身后的暴露向外昭示着自己处于不安全的现状。

啪啪打了几下身后的肉团，郭麒麟直往张云雷身上拱，不太疼，但是没处躲，往前贴在男人的胸前，只有羞耻感是真的。

又打了两下，拍拍小孩的屁股，说：“这样我使不上劲儿，下来趴我腿上。”

郭麒麟还是懵的，由人把自己按着趴好，斜跨着张云雷一条腿，两股合不上，想到自己也根本没有话语权，认命地趴着。

男人没有闲心跟他耗，拿起沙发上的板子就抽下来。刚挨打的小孩身体颤抖，像是被这个疼震惊到，臀上立刻犹如煎烤一样热，板子打到身上才开始真的怕起来，郭麒麟想要呼痛，又被接下来的拍打压下了声音。

啪啪的板子声音清楚痛苦，张云雷手臂力量完完全全给小孩带来了难过，每挨一下光裸的臀肉就微微地一抖，颜色也逐渐变红变深。

屁股就那么点地方，他难以闭紧双臀，重重叠叠的拍打要把人逼疯，郭麒麟蹙眉忍痛不敢言语，颤抖着挨，手指攥紧了掌心，额发背后出的层层薄汗向这个施暴的人展示着自己有多痛苦。

板子落下的地方红彤彤地肿起来，一碰就疼，郭麒麟的呜咽和恐惧身边的男人全然看在眼里，也不安抚。 

“能改吗？”只有施暴者才能在这个时候还冷静地发问。

郭麒麟只听到身后的啪啪声和感受到的剧痛，恐怖加重，再也忍不住地哭出声，嗓子都是哑的。

“呜……”

“就这么不信任我是吗。”

“不是的……啊……”疼得直哭，回答也哽咽着。

“好，那疼过之后，我要看到你后悔。”

郭麒麟回过头看他，满脸泪痕，眼里的无辜浮光掠影，好像听不懂他的意思，张云雷也不管他在向自己示弱表达什么，只觉他什么都懂，更加坦然地要继续惩罚。

腿移动不了分毫，腰也被按着，郭麒麟更是没胆子乱动，无法躲闪，满脑子都是疼疼疼疼疼。

张云雷没有间隙地揍人方式完全可以轻易的击溃一个心里有负担的小孩子，丝毫没有停过落下的板子，有节奏的惩罚一下一下的加剧，痛到不能忍的时候，郭麒麟终于崩溃，不愿守着所谓受罚的规矩，把脸埋在胳膊里哭的上气不接下气，板子落一下身子就抖一下。

“小舅舅……你饶了我这次……”

张云雷被他唤的有些无奈，微怒道，“你给我认错！”

郭麒麟一点怠慢的心思都不敢有，压抑着呼之欲出的哽咽，痛苦地抓着张云雷的袖子，忍着疼怯懦开口：“我错了，你原谅我……”

每次认错都不容易，非要把他打疼了才能松口。仔细想来，仿佛只有在自己面前郭麒麟才表露出过脆弱的时候，非常轻易，欢快的，幼稚的，哽咽的，泪水横流的，惆怅的，茫然的，情绪拉扯着时光都长了。

“还闹脾气吗。”话是疑问句，说出来就是亲密的语气。

挨了打的小朋友抽抽搭搭地哭，鼻音浓重抽噎着答话：“我不敢。”

张云雷把他抱起来，让他直视着自己，屋里空调开的大，怕小孩出了汗会着凉再把旁边毯子扯过来盖住身子，说道，“下次不开心了要直接告诉我。”

……

郭麒麟清秀的眉眼间突然有一点惆怅，勾动着惹人心疼的情绪。

“长久地喜欢并不难，难的是经过很长时间对这个人依旧尊重信任，甚至是有敬意的。”

张云雷抬手轻轻按住他的眉心，像要把皱起来的眉抚平，问他，“所以呢。”

郭麒麟这次没有犹豫，道：“我对你，就是这样的。”

因为面前的小孩努力表达的样子心念一动，张云雷眼色温柔，正色道：“我知道，我一直都知道。” 顿了顿语气，抱着面前的少年，揉了揉头发，说：“如果人生一定要有一段难以言说的在昼犹昏时刻，希望你能靠着我度过。”


End file.
